Terok Nor (mirror)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Terok Nor and Deep Space 9. | factype = space station | affiliation = Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (2346-2372), Terran Rebellion (2372-2377), Terran Empire (25th century) | location = in orbit of | constructed = 2346 | status = destroyed (2377) active (2410) | altimage = file:terok Nor mirror.jpg }} In the mirror universe, Terok Nor was the center of control for the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the Bajor sector during the 24th century. This space station orbited and processed uridium from the planet using slave labor. The station's commanding officer was Intendant . ( }}) History In the year 2371, the Terran Rebellion, led by and the Commander Benjamin Sisko of the primary universe, conducted an operation to retrieve Professor from the station. Using as a double agent to get aboard the station, the rebels plan was subsequently found out by Intendant Kira, who had Rom tortured and executed. Commander Sisko was forced to use his knowledge of Deep Space 9 to activate Terok Nor's self destruct sequence in order to secure the rebels' escape from the station. Sisko sent Kira the necessary codes to deactivate the self destruct after the rebels' safe departure. ( }}) While the of another reality was traveling between universes in 2371, it discovered Terok Nor and was fired upon by a fleet of birds-of-prey and warships before escaping to a different reality. ( ) In 2372, the Terran Rebellion wrestled control of the space station away from the Alliance. The Alliance, determined to recapture the station, sent a fleet of ships under Regent to fight the rebels. By the time they arrived, the rebels had completed the , which was based on schematics for the stolen from the primary universe. The Alliance fleet was defeated and Terok Nor remained a base of operations for the Terran Rebellion for the next five years. ( ; |Rise Like Lions}}) After Regent Worf was captured by the rebels in 2375, he was taken to Terok Nor. However, he was soon transported to a more secure facility in the . ( ; |Saturn's Children}}; |Rise Like Lions}}) In January 2377, Captain and Gul wanted to attack Terok Nor, although Intendant Kira thought that their casualties would be too high. She also feared that an attack on Terok Nor would mean the Rebellion would attack Bajor. ( ) Shortly afterwards, the station was contacted by the crew of Deep Space 9 from the primary universe, who explained to them about Iliana Ghemor but were interrupted when detected twelve ships including the approaching the station. As Deep Space 9 was losing their connection, Smiley put the station on red alert and ordered weapons locked on both the fleet and . ( ) In 2377, there were approximately 700 rebels aboard Terok Nor. By that time, Smiley and were the only people left on the station who had any direct experience with individuals from the primary universe. ( ) Following an attack by the Cardassian Ninth Order several weeks later, Terok Nor was destroyed. The rebels suffered hundreds of casualties, including . ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Mirror universe Category:Space stations Category:Starbases Category:Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Category:Terran Rebellion Category:Cardassian space stations Category:Nor class space stations